


Les Veux San Visage (Eyes Without A Face)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:15:01
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A drabble courtesy of Billy Idol's song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Les Veux San Visage (Eyes Without A Face)

**Title:** Les Yeux Sans Visage (Eyes Without A Face)  
**Author:** Shorts  
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Category:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Spoilers:** None really.  
**Note** A drabble (?) of angst. Title courtesy of Billy Idol.  
  
  
  
LES YEUX SAN VISAGE  
(Eyes Without A Face)  
By Shorts  
  
  
When you touched me, your eyes were filled with love and laughter, bringing me joy and happiness. With the whisper of my name on your lips, your eyes spoke of your hope and trust in me.  
  
But when you left, my eyes shined with hurt and loss. You turned away, failing to see the silent plea in my eyes, begging you to stay.  
  
Alone in some dingy motel, on a hunt without you by my side, I lie here wishing for your smiling eyes. Yet now when I dream, Sam, all I can see are your eyes without a face.


End file.
